A Problem
by Onepiece938
Summary: The Straw hats steal a tresure chest from the marines and got turned into little kids! How will they get back to normal? Summary sucks! First fanfiction so no flames! Read&Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! This is my first Fanfiction, so no flames! Let's continue to the story!

* * *

Nami's POV

I grinned happily looking at the treasure chest which was 2 times larger than an original one was,Luffy was carrying the chest on his back while holding the bottom to make sure it won't fall.I looked back to see if the whole crew was still following me, I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and sighed.

"GET BACK HERE STRAWHATS!" a marine yelled.

I started to see the Thousand Sunny from the Docks.

"Hey everyone, we're almost there! I can see the Docks!" I shouted to them,while panting.

Franky then ran up to me and said, "Hey Nee-chan, I'm gonna go ahead to prepare the cola!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back, while he ran to the ship.

"WE WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" another marine yelled.

Luffy hoisted the chest up and it landed on the deck with a loud 'THUD', The rest of the crew just jumped or used their powers to get to the deck.

"Everyone hold onto something tight!" Franky said.

"Coup De...!"

The marines were inches away from the ship.

"BURST!"

The marines eyes popped out of their heads and their jaws dropped to the floor staring at the flying ship in awe.

**On the Thousand Sunny**

"Yohohohoho, that run there almost made my heart pop out of my chest, though I don't have a heart. Yohohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Hmph, That was too easy." Zoro said, while crossing his arms with his back against the wall.

"Hey Usopp, what do you think is inside the chest!" the innocent little reindeer asked.

"Ohohoho, I once fought a giant sea king as large as a giant for one treasure chest which was 10 times larger than this! Usopp lied while making a 'manly' pose.

"REALLY!" Chopper believed.

Sanji took a cigarette and lit it, then blew smoke and said, "That was unexpected, I thought their would be more marines guarding this hunk-of-a-junk" he then pointed at the chest with his thumb.

"At least we didn't have to do a lot of work" I shrugged.

"Hai! Nami-swaan!" he said in his love-love mode.

"Ero-cook"

"What was that Marimo!" Sanji said, walking to Zoro and gripping his collar.

"I said 'Ero-cook'" Zoro said,while grinning which started a fight.

Robin just stared at their crew fighting or talking with a smile on her face.

"Today I was SUPER!" Franky said, while putting both his arms together and making a pose.

"Nami! Hurry up and open the chest!" Luffy said, jumping up and down.

"I am idiot, I'm just getting a pin" I said to him while walking to the women's quarters.

I opened the door and turned on the lights and walked to the cabinets, I opened a drawer and saw a pin near the corner and grapped it. I closed the drawer, turned the lights off and walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Come on Nami! Open the chest!" Luffy yelled.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead, I sighed and walked down the stairs. I walked to the chest and kneeled down so the lock was facing me, I soon found that the crew was gathering around me. I pushed the pin into the lock and tried to find the hole that the original key would fit through, I twiddled with it for about 6 seconds and found the hole, I grinned and turned the pin and the lock opened.

Everyones eyes was wide open and our mouths were hanging open(A/N: Except for Robin, Zoro, and,Sanji who kept a straight face and Franky was grinning, Brook's mouth was open).

I slowly opened the chest and it let out a shower of light, then the light disapeared. Their was a moment of silence except for Robin's chuckling.

Inside the chest was not gold neither anyting expensive but it was a YOUNG WOMAN.

Me, Luffy, Ussop, and, Chopper's faces were shoked and lifeless-like with an 'I-feel-like-dying' aura around us, Robin just kept chukling at the scene. Zoro had his eyes widened and a frown on, Sanji of course was at his love-love mode with heart eyes(eye). Franky and Brook had their mouths opened with a shoked face on.

**A loong moment of silence**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the story so far! And feel free to review! Oh, and I am gonna try to write a Oneshot! It's called A Harmless Game, It's a LuNa Oneshot. It's about Luffy and Nami playing a game of POCKEY,some people out there know what I mean. I still don't know if i'm gonna write it or not. I don't have much guts to write it though...  
And I know I barely Started on the main thing, which is when the strawhats get turned into kids. But it will be on the next chappie!  
I'm sorry if this chapters too short though.  
H.Y.R! (.Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if my update is too late! It's just because of school and homework and my mom forcing me and my big sister to go to the park with her because she can't leave us at the appartment alone and other stuff. Thanks for the people who read this or put it on alert! I'm really thankful! I decided to add more detail in this chapter because the last chapter was so short. I know that it showed K+ but I chaged my mind because of the character perspective. So it has a bit of mild language. Please review!

* * *

Nami's POV

"It's not treasure" Zoro said plainly. I felt a vain pop on my forehead just hearing those ugly words come out from his mouth. I stood up calmly and slowly walked over to zoro with my fist clenched in the year.

Zoro's eyes widened. I clenched my fist one last time and brought it down to his head making his face collide with the grass-covered floor.

**'THWAK'**

"What the hell was that for!" he said, rubbing the spot that I had just hit.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT TREASURE IDIOT! DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE-"

"KYAAAAH!"

I was cut off by a scream. The voice didn't sound familiar but I can tell it was a girl's voice. I spun around but before I could notice, that bright and shining around me was now darkness. I had blacked out

The Next Morning

I opened my eyes, I blinked. The morning light showered down on me like a river of sunshine. I held up my right hand to cover my face but my hand looked...small.

"huh?" I groaned, squinting.

I held up my other hand and it still looked small, I was now really confused. I decided to get out of bed and look at myself in the mirror but just as I looked to my left. I saw a Mini-version of robin sleeping comfortably, but still lady-like on the bed. My eyes widened at what I was looking at, which woke all of my senses.

'What the heck happened to Robin!' I thought to myself.

As I was looking at Robin I didn't realize that I was leaning bit by bit till the edge of my bed. Then I realized but it was too late, I tried swinging my arms so that I wouldn't land face-first on the hard wooden floor but it didn't work. I suddenly fell and the first thing to land on the floor was my head then I fell backwards making myself fall on my back. I felt a shock of pain go through my head, "OOW!" I said making myself sit up while rubbing the spot that I fell on.

I stood up and slowly walked or trudged to the mirror, apparently I couldn't see my whole body in the mirror, only my forehead. I groaned looking around for a footstool I could stand on. I finally found one and lifted it by the edge with one hand, and the other still on my head rubbing the pain away. I place it in front of the mirror and stood on it, my eyes widened.

'The samething happened to me like robin!' I thought to myself, 'I wonder if the samething happened with the other guys'

I hopped off the stool and went to the door opening it and, quietly closing the door behind me so that robin won't wake up. I tip-toed down the stairs and rushed to the boy's quarters. As I impatiently opened the door the first thing I saw was a certain person putting a damp white cloth on the forehead of a cute little reindeer, the person looked up at me and smiled. She was the girl that we saw inside the chest. She had shoulder-length purple hair with curls on every end which was topped off with a stylish black hat which looked a lot like a witch's. Her clothing was very much like what a kid that would want to dress as a witch on halloween.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself, My name is Yoi Majo no Neko, I'm an apprentice at Majutsu-shi academy also a teacher there. Call me Yoi for short." Yoi said, while holding her hand up to shake hands.

I looked at her confused and a frown on but took her hand and axccepted it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused, with my hands on my hips.

"So you havn't heard of it?"

"No, I never heard of an academy like that"

"Well it's an academy for scorcerers and witches were they learn how to do magic,potions and tons more stuff, so they can surpass the greatest wizards of the land." she said, while continuing what she had been doing until I barged in.

"Wizards seriously, you expect me to believe all that"

She nodded.

"Well prove it"

"Umm" she said while putting her hand to her chin and furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh, I know!"

"Give me something anything!" she said, in an excited tone.

"Uhh, Okay" I said, digging my hands to my pocket and finding a 50 berrie coin. "here"

She took the coin and opened her left palm and placed the coin there.

"What do you like the most in the world?" she asked, the coin on her palm.

"Tangerines and Money" I said rubbing my fingers together.

Then she snapped her fingers and it created a large puff of purple smoke.

I coughed while waving the air in the front of my face till it cleared.

"What was that for" I said, until I saw what was in front of my face.

IT WAS A LARGE TANGERINE WHICH WAS MADE ENTIRELY OUT OF GOLD

"EEEEEEK!" I screamed, while my eyes were berrie signs.

This instantly woke everyone up except for Zoro who kept sleeping.

"NAMI-THWAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU OKAY!" Sanji yelled, realizing he's in a tiny body and lipsing.

"Wats up with mwe" he said.

"SHITHY COOK! Be quiet i'm sweeping!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"WHY YOU!" Sanji said, going over to zoro and begining a fight.

"FWOOD!" Luffy said, and running over to the giant gold tangerine and biting it.

"OOWWW!" Why is this so hawd!" Luffy said, and biting on it again even though he has no teeth.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled at Luffy, trying to pull him from the prized tangerine.

* * *

A/N: Stopping there! Sorry if I kept you waiting for this chapter! It's so hard writing stories. Well I had this idea for a fanfiction were the straw hats go to the beach but I'll write it someday. Please Review! Well see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Oh, And Trishia this idea did pop up in my mind while watching movie 7. And I forgot all about the disclaimers so here. *rolls eyes* Off with the story!R&R!

Disclaimer: Even though I truly love One piece, it will always be owned by the great Oda

* * *

Nami's POV

I was panting.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO CLING ONTO THAT THING!" I yelled at Luffy, who was lying on the floor with his small arms and legs spread apart making an X.

"Ith not my fawt" Luffy said, It's not my fault while panting.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR ATTACKING That-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Luffy was now fast asleep on the floor snoring loudly. I smiled and went to pick up Luffy. As soon as I picked him up from his back he woke up with half-lidded eyes and said.

"Nwight nami" he sid before going back to sleep and cuddling himself in my arms.

'Kawaii' I thought to myself as I headed to his bed.

As soon as I got there I realized that Sanji was in the same bed Zoro was in and was hugging him, while Zoro was sucking his thumb and had his other hand over Sanji.

"awww" I said, whispering so that they and Luffy wouldn't wake up.

I turned to my right to face another bed and slowly placed a sleeping Luffy on his back on the bed, then slowly pulled up the blanket which was randomly already placed on the corner of the bed.

I went to see if the other boys were sleeping when I saw Luffy tossing and turning on his bed. This had caught my attention, I walked back to Luffy and started cradeling him in my arms and began to sing a lullabuy. He had stopped tossing and turning himself in my arms but still he was shifting. I began to make desparate measures and softly kissed him on the forehead, He stopped moving and was still and breathing softly.I placed him back on the bed and smiled. I turned back to my left and saw Zoro and Sanji still in the same position since I last saw them, I began to think and thought that it would be best if they didn't see each other hugging. I stared at Sanji and reached my hands out so I could pull him from his grasp, I was wrong.

"WAAAAAAH!" Sanji started crying without opening his eyes, I jumped and tried cradeling him but it didn't work.

"Come on!" I said, and placed him(who was still crying)back on the bed where Zoro was in.

SILENCE

"EEH!"

I pulled Sanji away from Zoro,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then I put him back.

Silence

"WAAAA-"

"WA-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then I permanently put him back next to Zoro and, he then started to hug Zoro again.

"Weird..." I said to myself.

I felt a light tug by my sleeve, I spun around. It was a smaller and cuter version of Chopper.

"um nami, ith it jutht me or am i thmaller" the little cute reindeer asked, um nami, is it just me or am i smaller.

"It's probably just a nightmare Chopper, go back to sleep" I said in a sweet and soft tone, while rubbing the reindeer's cute and soft bear forehead.

"Oh, okay!" he responded, as he went back to his bed.

"Um, excuse me but am I disturbing anything" It was Yoi's voice, I spun around and saw Yoi staring at me while sitting on a small chair she pulled out.

"Oh, nothing" I said to her, while hiding a blush by looking at the beds.

"Oh, and I was wondering did you have something to do with this" I said pointing at the boy's who were sleeping soundly in their beds.

"Yes, apparently all of this is my doing. I kinda spaced out when I realized that I was on your ship.

FLASHBACK  
Yoi's POV

I heard noises but kept my eyelids closed.

**'THWAK'**

I can see an orange-haired girl standing beside a green-haired man who had his face stuck to the floor, and a lot of strange people surounding them talking to eachother.

One of them had a straw-hat on laughing and sat criss-crossed on the floor holding the side of his chest. Apparently the flag caught my eye and noticed who's ship I was on, My eyes widened and then I screamed.

"KYAAAAAAH!"

I looked with wide eyes at the whole crew lying on the ground unconscious.

"OH NO! WHAT DID I DO! I have to at least do something! Oh I know!"

FLASHBACK OVER  
Nami's POV

"Wait, how did you turn us into little kids?" I asked, sitting in front of her with another chair I pulled out.

"I never thought of that..." she said, looking at the floor thinking of how she had pulled that.

"It's probably another new magic thing, I accidentaly did" she shrugged, now looking straight at my eyes.

"Okay..." I said.

"How do we get back to normal then?" I asked her, with a serious tone.

"Oh thats easy I just have to look at my notebook" she said reaching into her right pocket with a cofused face. then she reached into her left pocket her eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, with a worried look.

"No-Nothing, I just have to get something" she said pointing out at the door and leaving a confused Nami behind.

Yoi's POV

'Where is it! It has to be there thats place is my last hope!' I panicked to myself.

I opened the treasure chest and let the warm humid sun shine inside the box. My face lit up, I saw a small rectangular thick small book.

"My notebook!" I said in relief.

I ran back to the boy's room and opened the door which made Nami's face look up.

"I got my Notebook!" I said holding it up for her to see it. Nami's frown curved into a smile.

* * *

I'm stopping there! If my updates are late, I'm sorry. And special thanks to Trishia who first reviewed my story!*audience claps and whistles* And I love your profile pic! Hahaha! See ya in the next chapter!  
Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry if this chapters late! Oh and you guys decide the age, I just randomly picked the guys who's gonna lipsing. I was too lazy on Thursday to do it...And on Friday I watched The Avengers with my friend Jase(4 years old) and my big sister(11 years old)!  
Evil guy: I am A God! I will not let myself get Bullied by a-  
Hulk: *grabs evil guy from his feet and smashes him on the floor like a ragdoll* Puny god  
Hahahahahahahahaha! Priceless. Plus I'm a girl! Okay to the story!

* * *

"Okay here" Yoi said, while putting the notebook on top of a table.

"Hmm, so these are all spells..." I said, looking at the spells spread across the pages.

Yoi flipped the pages for a few seconds and finally stopped. She started to read the pharagraph below it while putting her finger on the words as she was reading.

"Oh, here it is!" she exclaimed, "It says to form a circle..."

"But you have to wake up all your friends first" she said looking at me.

"Okay..." I slowly walked over to the boy's bed and started with Luffy.

"Luffy wake up!" I said, while softly shaking Luffy's shoulders.

"meh..." Luffy said, while turning to his side.

I sighed.

"I'll give you meat..."

"WHERW!" Luffy said, suddenly sitting up with his drool falling like Niagra Falls.

"There isn't any meat, I just wanted you to wake up" I said.

Luffy's excited face slipped into a frown and tears started to form in his eyes. I frowned, and my eyes widened starting to worry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Luffy started an outburst. I started looking left to right looking for help. Yoi just kept looking at the notebook focused at the spell not noticing Luffy's outburst.

'WHAT DO I DO!' I thought to myself in panic mode.

I thought of one of the ways to shut a baby up and ran to the kitchen. I looked left and right and met the refrigerator, I murmered the code while putting it on the combination lock. I opened the refrigerator and searched for one of Brook's bottles of milk. I found a full bottle and snatched it, quickly closing the fridge and running to the woman's quarters. I opened the door careless and ran to the drawers, opened it and grabbed the baby bottle that Bellemere used to make me drink milk with. Luckily I didn't notice that Robin was already awake and sitting up reading, she had looked up smiling when I opened the door and grabbed the bottle. I ran back to the boy's cabin and forgot to close the door for the woman's quarters. But I had heard the door close and knew that Robin closed the door on her own with her powers.

As I ran back to the boy's quarters Luffy was still bawling his eyes out, I walked over to the baby Luffy and filled the baby bottle to the rim with one of Brook's milk bottles. I closed the top and slowly slid my hand at the back of his head and slowly pushed him up in a sitting position. Luffy looked at me with swollen eyes while sniffing.

'Kawaii' I thought to myself. I remembered what I was going to do and slowly shoved the tip of the baby bottle to his mouth. Luffy's face seemed to relax and he held up the bottle with his own hands making me let go of the bottle. He was now holding the bottle by his own and was sucking on it happily.

"Thwank you mwommy!" He said, making himself to stop sucking on the baby bottle so that he could speak.

My heart seemed to melt by the words he had just said.

"Okay Luffy, go sit with that girl over there" Luffy looked at Yoi with a confused look but it turned to a smile.

"OKWAAY!" He said, while having trouble getting off the bed. He ended up getting stuck and I had to help him get down. I looked at Luffy walk to Yoi and quietly sit next to her getting her attention.

"Oh hi little boy, what's your name?" was what I heard which started a conversation.

I remembered and walked over to Zoro and Sanji's bed. I went to Sanji's side cause I figured that he would be easier to wake up.

"Oi, Sanji-kun" I said while shaking his back.

Sanji's eyes(eye) slightly opened and quickly sat up at the sight of me.

"NAAAAAAAMI-THWAAAAAN! Did you come here to give me my morni-" he cut himself of when he saw the person next to him.

"Oi! MAWIMO! What the hell are you doing on my bwed! he said, while kicking Zoro off the bed. But instead of kicking him off the bed he just shoved him a bit.

"What the..." he said, raising his right leg but lost his balance anyways and landed on his bottom.

I smiled at what Sanji attempted to do and did it again if anything was wrong with his body. He kept doing it till I thought it was long enough.

"Sanji-kun" He immediatly turned to me with him sitting on the bed because of his last failure.

"Hai! NAAAAMI-THWAAAAAN!"

"Could you please sit next to Yoi over there" I said while pointing at Yoi who was talking with Luffy.

The mini Sanji burst into flames.

"WUUUFFY!YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED YOI-THAAAAN!" Sanji said, jumping off the bed and running to Luffy still in flames getting both Luffy and Yoi's attention.

I looked at Zoro who was sleeping soundly on the bed, I walked to his side of the bed.

"Oi Zoro" Zoro turned to his side to look at me.

"What" he snarled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sit over there with those three or I'll higher your debt" I stated.

"What ith I don't want to" Zoro said, What if I don't want to.

** _BONK_**

I had hit Zoro hard on the head cause he wouldn't listen. He then looked up and I saw something interesting.

_He_ was crying.

"Why thith you tho that mwommy" Zoro said sniffing and rubbing the back of his head.

In the pit of my stomach I felt guilty for hitting Zoro, Also because he called me mommy like Luffy did.

"Zoro I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that your not listening to me and I need to force you to do it if you say you don't want to" I said, while rubbing the top of his head to comfort him.

Zoro nodded while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay, would you just do me a favour and sit over there with them" I said, pointing at Yoi and the others.

"O-Okay" he sniffed, and jumped out of the bed walking over to them.

I looked at another bed and it had Usopp sleeping there.

I walked to him and said, "Usopp, wake up"

Usopp's eyes opened and fixed on the small navigator.

"Huh, why do I feel dizzy" he said while sitting up with his head wobbling a bit.

"Usopp, could you do me a favour and wake up the rest of the guys and when your done with that sit over there with them" I said pointing at the others sleeping in their beds, and the lively group.

"I'll go get Robin" I said walking over to the door and closing it walking upstairs to the woman's quarters.

* * *

I'm stopping there! I'm still very sorry this chappie's late, I was very lazy-like for the past few days. Review please!  
Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Heey! Thanks for all the reviews! Well I was kinda rushing through the last chapter cause I don't want to dissapoint you guys for uploading slow. And I'm going to Virginia this weekend! Woot! Woot! I'm gonna visit my aunt there! And here is some information some of you people might want to know. Any of you know who FUN1M4T10N F4N is(she chaged her name from Fun1mat10n fan)! *drum roll* I'm her Little Sister! Hahahaha... To the story!

* * *

I opened the door and unexpectedly saw a mini-sized figure of Robin sitting up from the bed with a book in her hands, she looked up and smiled.

"Navigator-san, is everything alright" she asked, keeping a calm and steady voice as if she has no clue that me and everyone changed.

"Um...yes" I said, not knowing of anything to say, as she dove back to her book.

"Um Robin"

"Yes Navigator-san" she said, looking up at me again.

"Could you go down to the boy's quarters and join the group" I said, looking at her for her to say something.

"Okay, Navigator-san" she said, taking a ribboned book mark and placing it in the page she was on and closed it, then hopped off the bed and walked up to me. She smiled. As we walked to the boy's quarters ,I could hear a lot of familliar noises, I sighed then opened the door to reveal a mini Zoro and Sanji going at it each other.

'Of course' I thought to myself. Then I looked around the room but Yoi wasn't there.

"Hey Chopper do you know where Yoi is" I asked worried.

"Oh Yoi, she just went to get tea for us" the baby reindeer said looking up at me, while rocking himself by holding the edge of his hooves and rocking himself back and forth.

"She's a really nice person" Chopper said, while smiling.

"How does she know where the kitchen is?" I asked him.

"Well she asked Sanji to give him directions of how to get to the kitchen" He replied.

"Oh, that makes sense"

"I'm gonna go check on her" I said curiously.

I walked out of the door and closed the door behind me and just as I was gonna start walking- I felt something cold and wet then I heard something shatter.

"EEEK!, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I-I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

I saw Yoi with her bottom on the floor and a tray with shattered glass spread across the floor. I licked my top lip and it tasted like cold tea. I noticed Yoi trying to pick up the shattered glass carefully one by one. I also tried helping her as well but ended up with a small cut. Yoi told me to change my shirt which was soaking wet and sticky, I did as what she told me to do and went to the woman's quarters. I walked to my drawers and saw tons of my shirts folded neatly in piles, tons of them were practically 2 times larger than my size now. I finally found the smallest size tee-shirt and pulled off my wet and soaked shirt, then took a towel to wipe the spots still wet from the tea. I then pulled on the nice and dry tee-shirt on and walked back to the boy's quarters.

I noticed that everyone was drinking tea and talking, also Yoi. I walked up to her and quietly sat next to her, Yoi noticed me and took the last cup of tea which was in front of her and gave it to me with her other hand holding her cup.

"Here you go" she said giving it to me.

"Thank-you" I said, accepting the cup of tea.

"So, tell me about witches..."

**15 minutes later**

"So it's not just rumour"

Yoi nodded, I sighed

"Some of those things you said were really hard to believe in" I said, while putting down the cup of tea I had just finished.

"Well all of them are true" she said, hands on her lap

"Oh yeah...How do we get back to normal?" I asked looking up at her since she stood up.

"Well if everyones here let's start!" Yoi said excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Yoi's gonna tell us how to get back to normal!" I said raising my voice so that everyone could hear, everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at Yoi.

"Okay everyone, make sure you follow my directions carefully" Yoi said picking up her notebook, she murmered the words quietly for a while and said something.

"First you have to create a circle while holding hands but I have to be in the middle first" Yoi said stepping into the middle of the room and gesturing the rest of us to come and circle around her.

Yoi continued to read the rest of the paragraph but her eyes scrunched when she read the last sentence. She then frowned and turned to me.

"Hey Nami, it says that if I do this spell your memories of what happened for the last 24 hours will get erased" she said frowning, "Do you want that?"

"Oh ummm...It's fine" I said sadly that I could not remember one of my friends I had made.

Yoi had on a happy face but it looked kinda sad and lonely.

* * *

I'm really sorry if this chapter is really short! I had to make a decision-1. Write the ending on the same chapter as this. 2. Write the ending on the next chapter. I chose 2, really sorry.  
See ya on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! I guess I have nothing to say...On with the story! Please Review!

* * *

I frowned as I tightly gripped Robin and Sanji's hand who was standing on both my sides. Sanji obviously thought that I liked him because of this action making him blush and turn his eyes into hearts. Robin just looked at me then at Yoi.

"Navigator-san would you like to say something" Robin said quietly almost a whisper.

"No-Nothing..." I said feeling guilty.

"Okay everyone let's do this" Yoi said, writh a fake sweet tone.

She started doing a weird hand motion thing then suddenly flung her hands down to the ground. Suddenly a huge cylinder of light flew up from the ground. The last thing I saw was Yoi through the thick light waving and saying: "Bye...Friends"

Then I blacked out again.

**The Next Morning**

I opened my eyes and my head was hurting, like if someone had electrecuted my brain or something. I held it and it hurt even more.

"Oooow..." I looked at Robin's bed and saw that she was sleeping soundly.

"I need a pack of ice..." I said standing up from my bed.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it letting all the warm sunlight and fresh air to enter the room. I yawned and walked over to the kitchen holding my head, I entered the code and opened the fridge. I saw the ice trays at the top corner of the fridge and grabbed it, my head throbbed even more making me drop the ice tray.

"Why is my head hurting!" I said still holding my head with both hands and pressing down hard.

I noticed that the ice cubes were making a pool of cold water and walked to get the tissue paper. I took a small bundle of them and walked back to the mess I made. Now all the ice cubes were fully melted and I sighed dropping the small bundle of tissue near the mess. I took about two tissues and put it on top of the water and started moving it.

"OOOW!" my head hurt even more.

I wiped the rest of the water from the floor and walked to the trash can and threw it with a direct hit then I took the ice tray to fill it up again, I walked over to the sink and turned on the clean water while holding both the sides of the tray to balance it. After it was filled I walked back to the fridge and put it back in, I took the other ice cube tray and popped out two ice cubes.

I tried to find a napkin or something to hold the ice in and found one near the counter unused. I unfolded it and allinged both the ice cubes in the middle of the napkin, then folded it together making a small bundle. I closed the fridge and locked it then walked out of the room, As I placed the small bundle on top of my head I couldn't help but notice a treasure chest lying in the middle of the grassy field on the thousand sunny. My eyes turned to berrie signs and quickly ran over to the chest. I realized that the chest was open, Then my head began to throb again.

"Oww" I said as I pressed down the pack of ice on my head.

I slowly walked the rest of the way to the chest and peeked inside, there was nothing inside except for a piece of a ripped out page from a notebook. I grabbed the paper. As I read the whole thing my eyes widened, tears slowly came and dripped down my face. All of the memories came back all of them.

"Thank you" I read aloud the circled note, I didn't notice that my head had stopped hurting.

I gripped the page tightly in my hands as the tears came falling on the note.

"Yoi" I said looking up at the horizon with the sun slowly rising up making the sea twinkle.

**At a certain Academy**

"Ah-AH-ATCHOO!" Yoi sneezed

"It seems that someone is talking about me..."

**_The End_**

* * *

I'm really sorry if this ending is really short! Well that's the end! If you think the ending sucks I won't care. Please Review!  
Bye!


End file.
